War & Love
by PieroG23
Summary: The start of a war that devastates the cities of Athens and Amazon all because of a stolen treasure but with a turn of events the Duke of Athens and the Queen of Amazon fall in love and make peace between the cities.


War & Love

A long time ago in Greece, some soldiers from Athens were exploring and navigating though the Black Woods of Cornwell to find an important treasure hunt that the duke made imprisoned soldiers find.

Menius exclaimed to Shongler " Come on men we have to find this treasure it's almost august and we started in the first day of spring, we find it and we won't go to jail for life and get 25% of all the money!" and Shongler replied " Yeah we have to get it before winter but better be careful it really dangerous here and there are other people trying to find this treasure and they will kill us to get to it, they will do everything to get a part to the treasure".

Every night they would camp on top of a tree so that predators couldn't touch them and so they wouldn't be visible to the other soldiers. They would work together to guard their backs and also have more possibilities of getting the treasure. In winter they would all need to return and if not the army would go and hunt them and kill them.

One afternoon in mid October Shongler asked, "Hey Menius, I think I found something but be quiet".

Menius walked slowly towards Shongler and stated "what is it?" and Shongler responded, " A secret building, I think we found it".

The two soldiers entered the building with a small opening going under ground and when they entered they found a clean and beautiful corridor. They thought it was something that didn't have anything like someones home or maybe it was all a huge trap. They felt really nervous and didn't know what to really do, if to find out what there is or just go away.

Shongler said " this can't be this look clean and inviting, not like a place where an old secret treasure would be". They walked to the end of the corridor slowly expecting to find some traps that protected the treasure but they arrived to the treasure without problem.

Menius declares "this can't be this is too easy but oh well this better be it" so they got the treasure and followed their secret trail to get back. In the following weeks they get walked back the the king. They had just enough food so they only walked and run for day until they got to the kingdom. When they arrived they had a great and big ceremony for finding the treasure but they were devastated and really skinny, they only wanted to eat and sleep. They put the treasure in a secure location and in the morning it was time for them to present and give the treasure to the Duke of Athens, Theseus because they were part of Athens and they were enslaved a couple of months ago. They were soldiers of an army that had robbed, so the whole army was arrested. Theseus not knowing what to do with all of this enslaved soldiers he created a game for them. He gave a mission to all of the soldiers and it was to find a hidden treasure. All of the soldiers needed to find the treasure, if it was found when the time came all of the soldiers would be free but if it was not found he would sentence them to death. The soldiers would fight to between them for the treasure because the soldier that would find the treasure would get a part of the money.

When they arrived Theseus that was a the Duke of Athens and was a tall overweight men with yellow hair, he asked, "Can you hand me they treasure and I will give you your part" and Shongler and Menius give it to the Duke and he says " Oh my god! This is not what I was looking for this is much better, this is the Golden Coins of Amazon. This is from a tribe that lives in the Black Woods of Cornwell, they are really rich and I think this is theirs. This coins are from the people of Amazon and this is their greatest treasure, they got this from Zeus that once put their tribe in fire with his lightning and the recompense them with this coins. This mean the life for them and they would do anything for them ".

Theseus didn't do anything about the Golden Coins of Amazon he just gave the part to the soldiers that found it and hoped that the people from the Amazon didn't find up. But the word spread through little by little it spreaded through Greece. Amazonians found out and they told their leader and King Jackian and his Queen Hippolyta about their treasure that was stolen and that Athens had it. They were so that mad smoke came out of their ears and their faces became red. They send a letter telling Athens that if they didn't give the coins back they would declare war.

Theseus already giving the part to the soldiers and they went to a faraway place where they bought everything and made the Macedonian Empire. Theseus didn't know what to do so he said "I can't give you your prestigious money but we Athens would do anything to you Amazon". The Amazonian didn't care and they only wanted the money so they decided to fight to get the coins back. Little by little some villages outside of Athens were started to be attacked and Athens responding by sending all the troops to defend their city. For weeks and months the people from Athens and Amazons fought in hard battles. A lot of people were dying in both sides of the war but both were losing too much and if they continued they would clean out the cities. Too many people were dying so they decided to talk at mid point of the two cities. The King and Queen of the Amazon and the Duke of Athens were on the way but an incident happened and the King of the Amazon got a fast a deadly flu that killed him of the way to the mid point. When they arrived Hippolyta was devastated and couldn't anymore and Theseus consoled her he gave her all the money he had. Hippolyta was a young beautiful woman with pale white skin and stunning brunet hair. Theseus because of the War had got in shape and wasn't overweight anymore, he has a strong men.

Hippolyta asked Theseus " why are you doing this after all the war you have been through, with this money you could bring the city up again.

Theseus responded " I know but I can't afford seeing a women so beautiful like you in a shape like this, you are worthy of the money".

"With all of this money we could unify and bring both of our places back to here they were before all of this madness"

" Okey but only if I can see you every day for the rest of my life"

And as easy as that Theseus and Hippolyta fell in love. They made peace between the cities and claimed that nothing ever in the history of Athens would something like this happen again.


End file.
